Iin the music
by DanniCoeur
Summary: not so OS anymore I wrote this for my beautiful tumblrwife Lau! :    Castle had a date. Kate didn't. What now?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, could you…hum… please… play the song?" Kate stumbled through the stage, reaching one of the speakers with one hand so she wouldn't fall. She giggled.

Kate swayed her body to the rhythm of th song, while picking up the microphone. It was far from where she thought it was.

When Kate got home that day, she decided she couldn't let the fact that Castle was going on a date affect her again. She had been through all of that before, but not this time. She called all of her friends, but none of them wanted to go out - it was wednesday! Normal people don't go out on wednesdays! But she wanted to. She needed to. She saw how he looked at her, that know-it-all bitch, and she was sure that there was a spark.

So Kate decided to take her little black dress from the back of her closet, put it on, curl her hair the way she knew it would be perfectly sexy, put on some make up and perfume. She looked one last time at the mirror and repeated to herself that she was going to forget that day.

She had been drinking a lot - she had lost count of how many beers, tequilla shots and vodka martinis she had. Usually, Kate wasn't one to drink like that. Unless something she wanted to forget had happened. She felt awful, and she didn't know how to deal with her emotions.

"You know… uh… I want to dedicate this song to… uhhhh… Wait, what was I saying again?" Kate bit her lip, trying to remember.

"Oh, that's right. I have this person…. this… partner… in the pre…place I work… uhhh… a person who works with me. Who has… ahum… helped me through a lot and…. you know…. uhh… is really, really important to me and…." she giggled "is very very ruggedly handsome. This song is for him, and his beautiful, beautiful blue eyes"

"Is he here?" someone in the audience asked.

"NO! God forbid… no, he's not here."

"Then shut up about that story lady, no one cares! You're here to sing!"

The song had already started. Kate tried to look at the monitor to read the lyrics, as if she didn't know the song by heart, and started singing.

_"__When__I__need__to__be__rescued_  
><em>And<em>_I__need__a__place__to__swim_  
><em>I<em>_have__a__rock__to__cling__to__in__the__storm_  
><em>When<em>_no__one__can__hear__me__calling_  
><em>I<em>_have__you__I__can__sing__to_  
><em>And<em>_in__all__this_  
><em>And<em>_in__all__my__life_  
><em>You<em>_are__the__lovers__rock_  
><em>The<em>_rock__that__I__cling__to_  
><em>You<em>_'__re__the__one_  
><em>The<em>_one__I__swim__to__in__a__storm_  
><em>Like<em>_a__lovers__rock__"_

Kate heard a noise in the background, someone seemed to be running and kicking chairs or something like that, but she was completely focused on what she was singing, even though her tongue rolled once in a while and people couldn't really understand what she was saying. She was feeling the song and that was all that mattered.

Until she felt a hand on her waist, turning her, another hand on her cheek and lips touching hers. One second she was singing, the other, this stranger… this… this person that was kissing her furiously, this person who had such strong hands, that knew exactly where to place them, this person who smelled a lot like…. like Castle.

Kate hadn't closed her eyes but it took her a while to notice who was that guy in front of her, kissing her. She could see him with his eyes closed, his blushed cheeks and… Oh god.

Once she realized it was Castle, Kate closed her eyes and her brain shut down. Her heart, though, was very much alive. She let the microphone fall without even noticing, her arms now around Castle's neck. The feeling of his lips touching hers was turning her on, his tongue tangled with hers, him biting her lip slowly…. She let go. For the first time in years, Kate Beckett let herself go.

When they finally stopped, the song had already finished for a long time. Kate didn't know what to tell him, what to ask. Her only reaction was to smile, looking at him with her forehead touching his.

"I… Kate…" Castle didn't know what to say either.

"Shh… What… Castle, what are you doing at the Old Haunt Karaoke's night?"

"I'm…. I'm on a date, actually." Kate had forgotten about that tiny little detail.

"Who brings a date to a Karaoke night?In their own bar?" Kate laughed, looking at him.

"I do. It's cheaper."

"Hey, you two love birds… Get off stage!"

They had forgotten they were on the stage. On the stage where Kate was singing a song for him. It hit her. What if he heard what she said?Oh God… She was drunk. She was so drunk. She wished she wasn't. Castle took her hand and left the stage, taking her to one of the tables.

"Where's your date, loverboy?"

"Well I think she already left… I mean, if I saw the person I was on a date with getting up in the middle of one of my sentences and go to the stage to kiss like that the person who was singing… I'd leave" He looked around trying to find Serena, but apparently she understood the message.

"Good. I want you all to myself." Kate leaned to him, her concious self sending her alert messages about what she was doing and saying, but her rational side had already been turned off by all the drinks. She put a hand on his leg and shot a naughty smile at him.

"You are so drunk, Katherine Beckett."

"And you're going to take advantage of that, aren't you?"

"No, not really. I'm going to take you home."

"You naughty writer boy" she put her hands on his face and pushed him to a quick kiss, that soon turned into a languid, full of passion and hunger kiss.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm going to take you home and put you in bed. And you're going to sleep it off."

Castle got her out of the Old Haunt and into his car. He didn't understand what had happened to her, but he'd interrogate her tomorrow. Now, she just needed to get home safely.

"Castle…"

"Yes, Beckett?"

"Tell me you need me."

"What?" He laughed. Was she serious? Hadn't he given enough proof of that?

"I need…" knowing that she wouldn't remember anything of that night in the next day, he decided to do what she had asked.

"I need you, Kate. I need you so much that sometimes I can barely breath. You have no idea how I feel whenever I spend a day without see you, without hearing your voice. Your laugh. God Kate… Your laugh is the best, it always puts me in the best mood. I need you to be by my side, I wish I'd met you sooner. I wish you were the mother of my child. I…"

Castle looked away from the road and looked at her. She was sleeping. Great. Now she surely wouldn't remember anything.

"I love you, Katherine Beckett. Always."

Castle parked his car and took her out of it. She was still sleeping, so it would be easier to carry her home. After the short elevator ride, he let her legs go - how was he suposed to open the damn door? And where the hell was the key?

"Kate… Kate! Wake up honey…"

"What… What do you want Castle"

"I want you to open the door to your apartment so I can get you into bed."

"Of course, Castle." She was so sleepy he could only laugh. If he ever said that to her when she was sober, she would have shot him! After some failed tries she finally opened the door. Castle lift her legs again, she put her arms around his neck again. She pushed his head down so she could kiss him, Castle was surprised. She liked this drunk Kate!

He carried her to her bedroom and took her shoes off. He wondered if he should undress her? Maybe it was better to leave her that way… He covered her with blankets and laid next to her, watching her fall asleep. She smiled at him, turned her back to him and put an arm under the pillow.

"I love you, Rick."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well! Thank you so much every each one of you lovely people who has been +fav and +updates and reviewing and all… You're the best!

And special thanks to my dear tumblr friends, audrey & gabs & madi for helping me with this, and to my lovely tumblrwife Lau :)

Now, I hope you like this chapter, it was really fun to write, you'll see! It may be a little OOC, but whatever, you know? :P Enjoy!

I do not own Castle in any way, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>"Gates."<p>

"Sir! I'm just calling to say that Detective Beckett is not feeling good this morning, and she needs a day off. If you don't mind."

"What happened? Is she ok?"

"Yeah she is. She'll be even better tomorrow. If you let her."

"Why are you the one telling me this? Why didn't Detective Beckett called? She's a big girl, she can speak for herself."

"I'm afraid that she can't speak right now sir."

Obviously Kate had to let out a moan right at that moment.

"What are you two up to? Why are you calling me? Are you with her, Castle?"

"With all due respect, sir, I think you should mind your own business. Are you going to give her the day off?"

"Castle, what you two do or don't do when you're out of my precinct or work hours, I really don't care. What I care is that whatever you two are doing is making my best Detective miss one day of work. But yes Castle, I could use a day off of you two."

"Thank you, sir."

Castle put his phone back on the nightstand and stared at Kate. She was sleeping peacefully, her hair all messy and smudged make up on her pillow. She still looked gorgeous.

He got up from bed and went to the kitchen, noticing it was still 6 am. He thought he should let her sleep the drunkenness off, so he decided to make her breakfast. The only problem was that, as usual, Kate didn't have any healthy food at home. Castle wondered what would it be like a hangover Beckett – would she be hungry, or just tired to the point she didn't want to eat? He decided he didn't care, he had to eat too. Castle went to the bedroom to get his coat, and did not leave before he turned her alarm off. That would give her at least a couple more hours of sleeping, and she very damn well needed it after the night before.

As soon as he left her building he felt the cold wind on his face. _Damn__you__Kate__Beckett,__only__you__could__make__me__walk__down__the__street__this__early._ Castle tried to call Alexis but she didn't answer. He wondered where the hell would he get a healthy breakfast in New York, maybe he should make pancakes? _Nah,__that__'__s__just__too__easy._ He smelled the fresh baked bread in the air so he followed it, entering a small bakery in the corner of the street. After he brought the bread, he headed to the farmers market nearby and while he was buying fruit and marmalade, his phone rang.

"Hey pumpkin!"

"Hey Dad! I saw you called but I was having breakfast and left the phone in the bedroom. So I suppose the date went well?"

"Oh… the date… yeah, it did. But something happened and… I just called to tell you that you should not worry about me, I'm alive!"

"What… What happened dad? You're scaring me!"

"Nothing much munchkin, everything's fine."

"Sir, are you gonna pay for the oranges?" Alexis furrowed her brows. Where was her dad? And why was he buying oranges… at 6.30 in the morning? What the hell had happened?

"Dad, where are you?"

"I'm at the farmers market near Beckett's house"

"What…. Why… Why are you near Beckett's house?"

"Well… Let's just say that she's going to have a nice breakfast for the first time in months, I bet."

"So… You had a date with Serena, and now you're making breakfast for Detective Beckett? I don't get it…"

"Don't worry honey, just know that everything's fine. Now hurry up and go to school, I'll be home by night."

"Ok Dad, love you."

"Love you too munchkin."

Castle got back to Kate's place at 7.30, after a nice walk he spent wondering if he should've gotten her coffee instead. _Whatever_, he thought,_I__know__she__'__ll__appreciate__the__effort._ He sliced the bread and made orange juice, adding sugar to it – she had to like it. After he was done, he decided to take one of her books from her shelves so he could do something till she woke up. Castle found a very special shelf, with all his books in it. _I __had __no __idea __she __liked __them __this __much. __Oh __well, __Detective __Beckett, __a __fangirl __you __are!_ He opened the books one by one and noticed that every single one of them was signed by him. _To __Kate, __with __love, __Richard __Castle._ How had he missed this? How come he didn't remember her at his signings? Of course, he usually saw a lot of pretty girls there, but how come he hadn't notice her before? It would've been so much easier… Maybe he wouldn't even have married Gina! Castle felt like an asshole.

He picked up her copy of Heat Wave and stared at it. That was it. The first time he had admitted to himself he may had a crush on her was when he was writing the dedication. He had tried to write a meaningful page thanking Detective Beckett for her patience, but he decided to just go with the one sentence he wrote. He laid back on her couch, took his shoes off and started reading his book.

An hour later, after skipping to page 105, one he specifically loved for obvious reasons, he heard the shower running. Was Beckett up already? He got up to put the bread in the toaster, so it was ready for her to eat when she got out of the bedroom and he went back to the couch. A few minutes later, the door opened. He heard a gasp.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well good morning to you too Dete…. OH!" Castle lowered the book to smile at Kate but quickly raised it back up, noticing that she was wearing her slacks and a bra. Only. A. Bra.

"CASTLE!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?"

"ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION!" Kate tried to cover herself with the towel she was using to dry her hair, but she let it slip from her hands. His eyes followed her while she bent down to catch the towel.

"You really don't remember?" Castle sat up, staring at her from the couch.

"Remember what?" Kate was so confused. She remembered everything, even though she wished she didn't. The singing at The Old Haunt, specially. The kiss, the holding hands, the sitting at the table, the hand on his leg…. The car ride was kind of a blank but she remembered vaguely hearing him say he needed her… And she remembered opening her door. But everything else was blank. Like the reason Castle was sitting on her couch wearing the same clothes he did the day before, his red button down and jeans.

"Kate… Last night?"

"What about last night? I was drunk, you were drunk, nothing happened. Right?"

"I wasn't drunk. I drove you home, put you to bed..."

"And why are you still here?"

"Really?"

"Really. I remember opening the door, and getting to bed. OH. Castle. Tell me we didn't do anything. Stupid." Castle lift his brow up, wondering what the hell was she talking about. Had she really blanked out? She didn't remember saying … what she said?

"I didn't do anything stupid." Castle heard the toaster and went to the kitchen, followed by an almost half naked, incredulous Beckett.

"You're saying that I did?"

"I didn't say that. And you can stop trying to cover yourself, it's not like I'm a teenager who has never seen boobs in his life."

"Sometimes you do sound like one."

"Yeah, because I was the one who got drunk all alone, went to the stage to sing Lovers Rock and dedicate it to her partner at her workplace, and ended up trying to get laid with said partner that was in the middle of a date and let everything go to save the drunk damsel on stage and bring her home safe and sound, slept dressed in her bed and went out at 6am to buy stuff to make her breakfast. OH, and called her boss to ask for a day off since the damsel was too hangover to go to work. But you're right. I'm the teenager here. Yes I am, and I'm proud of it. And now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to eat breakfast and then go home, because I miss my bed and I could still be sleeping, or even having a very fun morning with my date."

Castle poured orange juice to his glass and started eating the toasts, with his back turned to her. He was mad, oh yes he was. He had been nothing but good to her. She confessed her love for him the night before. And, even though it took him all his strength, he resisted her. If he was going to sleep with her, that's not what it would be like. He wouldn't want a drunk Kate in bed. _Now __that __I __think __about __it, __maybe __I __do__… __Focus, __Richard._ He turned to her and noticed she hadn't moved. Her mouth was open, it looked like she wanted to say something but she didn't know how, or what. He had left her speechless.

"You were pretty good with words last night. Maybe you spent them all."

Her eyes filled with water, he noticed she was about to cry.

"You need to go."

* * *

><p>AN: Do not worry, there will be a chapter 3! But I think that's it, chapter 3 is gonna be the end of this lovely ex-one shot! Did you like it? :)


End file.
